Monster In Paris
by Miraculous26
Summary: After a human experiment gone wrong. Adrien turns into the monster Chat Noir. Now the scientists of 'Akuma' wants him back but for what? MariChat/Adrienette! Age 20/21!
1. Chapter 1 The Job

Adrien wasn't rich.

He didn't want his father's money.

He wanted to earn money himself, not just take his father's. He wanted people to not think of him as Gabriel Agreste's son, or just some rich model.

So he tried to get money himself by getting a job.

"Nino I'm telling you the world is trying to make me not have a job," wailed Adrien, flopping down on his bed.

Nino rolled his eyes, "Bro chill, your being over dramatic."

"Easy for you to say you've got like what 2 jobs," he moaned into the pillow.

"Yeah but dude my main job is being a DJ. And the other job is only for summer break. And you know your not aloud to mention the 'Akuma' job!" Nino whisper yelled.

"Oh yeah I forgot your doing something illegal at Akuma," Adrien sat up.

"It's not illegal. It's just..."

Adrien interrupted him, "Just doing experiments in a huge building's basement, that nobody knows of. That includes the mayor, the police and everyone in Paris. Your right it's not illegal at all." Adrien said in his best sarcastic voice.

"Seriously dude at least I got 2 jobs, how many jobs do you have again? Oh that's right 0," Nino smirked.

"Don't you sass me."

Nino laughed, "Anyway I got to go to you know where," Nino winked.

"Actually you never said where it was," Adrien pointed out.

"Well duh you know I can't, I would get fired for sure!"

Adrien smirked "Yea I know I was just kitten."

Nino groaned, "Ugh you and terrible puns. You really need a new sense of humor. Anyway later!" Nino shouts while walking out the door.

"I think they're a-meow-zing!" He shouted back.

He heard a faint groan from Nino in the hall.

After Nino left Adrien's dorm, he went to his house to get his lab coat then went straight to the huge building he was talking about with Adrien.

When he arrived to the building he walk up to the door and click the buzzer on the wall. The person who answered was one of his co-workers Kim.

"Password?" he said.

"Dude it's me. Nino,"

"Sorry not the password,"

"Ugh. It's 'Kwami' Kim," he answered.

"Right," Kim opened the door, "Nino what's up my man?"

"Seriously?" Nino said unimpressed.

"What?" but before Nino could answer he carried on, "Anyway your right on time, Hawk Moth is having a meeting in 2 minutes."

Nino whispered, "Thanks for telling me bro. Hawk moth would have had my head if I wasn't their."

"Yeah, tell me about it. He is one strict man." Kim agreed.

"Yeah but bro don't you wonder why he is doing these experiments, I mean yeah we could get them to work but when this is done he can't sell these. It's illegal." Nino asked confused.

"Who cares we're getting money out of this. To me it doesn't even matter as long as we get paid. Am I right?" Kim grinned.

"Yeah dude, your totally right." Nino smiled. "We should head before he gets angry and I would rather not get in his bad side."

"Yeah let's go."

They walked to the basement door and made sure nobody was around to see them. Once they were sure the coast was clear they opened the door and walk in.

They went down the stairs to the bottom floor of the building. After the stairs there was another buzzer. Kim click it.

"Password?"

Nino groaned, "It's 'Miraculous' Nooroo."

"You may enter," Nooroo replied.

Kim and Nino went in.

The room was hugged. It had lots of their experiments in it which made it a bit less space but some were in other rooms. The walls, roof and floor were all painted white, it was chipped and rotting. In the middle of the room was a big table with other co-workers and the boss HawkMoth.

HawkMoth was not easy to impress.

Nino, Kim and Nooroo went to their seats. Nooroo sat beside the boss because he was second in command and Nino and Kim just went to find a seat that wasn't taken. Kim sat beside Alex and winked at her which she just snapped the pencil in her hands and Max his best friend where as Nino sat beside Alya who he secretly had a crush on and Nathaniel.

"How are our experiments coming along" He said to Alya.

"They are all coming along great and most of them are working perfectly," she smiled proudly.

"Excellent," He grinned evilly.

"But 2 of them exploded while testing them." She said with worry.

"And I hope you have rebuilt them back up and are working ten times better now. I can not have any errors in our research. This is our lives work for some of us and I need them all to work is that clear." He said frustrated.

They all nodded.

"Good and where are we on our main project?" He said to Max with his ice cold eyes.

Max stood up and straightened his glasses, "Well according to my calculations the project will be ready in 2 days."

"Good and does it work?"

"We have not dared to try it on a human."

"And why not?" HawkMoth said with a bit of a tone in his voice but still calm.

"We do not know what the side affects would be an-"

"But we made this for humans to have the abilities of any animal. It is made for humans. What would be the point of this if we don't have a human to test this out on?"

"Yes but-"

Max got interrupted again, "No buts!" He raised his voice. "Find someone to experiment this project on or else." Max nodded. "They may not want to be apart of the experiment but they may change their mind if you pay them to do it. Just get it done. Find someone by tomorrow night." Everyone nodded.

"Meeting over. Now get back to work, I am expecting you all to give me your new results on each and every project we have on my desk by tomorrow morning. Everyone clear?" He called out.

"Yes HawkMoth," They answered.

He left them after that and went back to his office. Slamming his door as if to say do not disturb me.

Everyone else still sat their worried, looking at one another.

"Does anyone know who would willingly be the test for this experiment. I'm certain that none of us want to do it," Alix said to everyone.

"No." "Nope." "In your dreams!" Everyone said.

"So does anyone know someone to do this experiment?" Alix said again.

Everyone shook their heads no, looking nervous. Nino was in deep thought, thinking carefully. Then he finally said, "I think I might know someone, but what will happen to him if he does do it, will anything bad happen to him?"

"According to our results we had this morning, it might give them the abilities of any animal or nothing will happen at all," Max said looking at his clipboard. "but there is a small chance that something bad might happen, but we don't know what."

"What is the percentage of this 'chance'?" Nino said uncertainly.

"5% chance," he replied.

"OK but I have to ask him if he wants to because 5% is still a big chance even if you don't think so."

Everyone cheered for Nino but Nino was still a bit worried.

That night Nino went back to Adrien's dorm. As to be expected Adrien was their.

He knocked.

It took Adrien a while to answered the door, "Hey. Nino." Adrien yawns. "Why are you here at..." He looks at his alarm clock, "At 1 in the morning?" moaned Adrien with bed hair.

Nino went straight to the point, pointing at him, "Adrien I think I found you a job."


	2. Chapter 2 The Answer

Adrien blinked at him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What... What do you mean you got me a job?"

Nino looks around in the hall eerily, to make sure nobody was around or listening in on their conversation. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he pushed Adrien away from the door, making him fall with a loud thud, then going inside and locking it.

Adrien look up from where he was on the floor rubbing is back, "Nino what the heck. Why did you just push me and why did you just lock the door?"

"Sorry bro but we shouldn't be talking about it in the open,"Nino answered.

"Talking about what? My new job? Nino your not making any sense." clear confusion showing on his face. Nino's phone made a noise showing he has a text.

Nino signed, "I think you should take a seat bro."

"I am sitting."

"Yea but maybe sit on something more comfy."

Adrien got up and sat on his bed. Then he began, "You know the job I have, the secret one?" Adrien nodded, "Well we got an experiment and we need a person to test it and I thought who better than you."

"Why can't one of you guys do it?"

"Well we're too busy, plus you get paid."

"What's the experiment?" he asked curiously.

"Well, the experiment is that you can choose any animal and you will get their abilities."

"What kind of abilities?" Adrien ask.

Nino thought for a moment, "If you choose lets say a monkey, you will have their ability to be good at gymnast." Adrien was thinking, "Plus I know you always did like cats, and you thought it would be cool to have cat like abilities when you were younger."

"Will it work?"

"Well Max said it will either work or nothing will happen at all." Nino was saying with a not so convinced look on his face.

Adrien felt like there was something Nino wasn't telling him, but before he could say Nino signed and said, "There is also something else."

"What?"

"Well there is also a 5% percent chance that something bad would happen and we don't know what,"Nino confessed. "But Max the smartest one out of every one of my co-workers said it would not likely do anything bad, plus it's a slim chance."Nino replied.

"I need to think about it OK?"

"Sure but I got a text that says it starts at 8 o'clock so you have to think before that time. You are also getting paid about 3,500 pounds so that's an up bro," Nino gave a thumbs up. "Anyway I'll let you think… and sleep for that mater anyway c ya dude." Nino unlocked the door, look around, and then finally left.

Once Nino left, Adrien signed and fell on his bed exhausted. He was trying to think of his answer he was going to give Nino but didn't know what he was going to say. Would he take the job and have a 5% chance of something horrible happen to him but might not, and get money? Or was he going to say no to his best friend, get no money and miss having a chance to have cat like abilities?

Adrien screamed into his pillow. There was no way of having an answer like that at what… 1:45 now?

Adrien gave up and just slept that night he was too tired anyway.

 **MLMLMLMLMLML**

Adrien was awakened by the sudden noise at his door that morning.

Adrien got up, stretch and walk to the door wondering who was knocking.

When he opened the door he was greeted by his best friend Nino.

"Hey. So I know your not doing anything this morning and I was wondering if you wanted to get something in the cafe down the street. What do you say?" giving him a big hopeful smile.

Adrien looked at him funny, but shrugged it off, "Sure sounds fun, let me just get ready." then he went to get changed.

Once he was changed into clothes he could be seen in public with. They both left.

 **MLMLMLMLMLML**

They were walking in the streets when Nino said, "So bro do you have an answer for me yet?"

"Sorry Nino, but I'm still thinking," Adrien was saying with his head facing the floor.

"No sweat dude. Just remember how much time you have"

"Yeah I kn-" He was suddenly cut off and falling on the floor.

Someone ran straight into him and now their was someone on top of him. When he look to see he was met with big blue bell eyes. He realized it was a girl that ran into him and that they were both staring into each others eyes. It was like the world had stopped for them. He was lost in her eyes and so was she.

That world was broken once they both heard someone clearing their throat.

They both snap out of their little world and realized what position they were in. Suddenly they both broke apart from each other fast and stood up, both faces covered in a deep red blush.

"Sorry," they said at the same time.

"I- I'm so-so sorry! I'm running late for University and wasn't looking where I was going," she stuttered.

"It's OK I should have look where I was going as well." he smiled, "I'm Adrien."

"Marinette," they shook hands.

Felling left out, "I'm Nino."

"Hey. Sorry about that aga-" she was interrupted by the bell ringing in the distance.

"OH No I'm Going To Be Late. BYE SORRY AGAIN!" she screamed while running.

Adrien was just waving, while Nino was smirking.

"Someones got a crush,"

"What no, I-I was just- I just met her," he stuttered trying to think of something to say.

"Mhmm sure, whatever you say dude." smirking, "you can't fool me."

"Really Nino I just met her. Why would I want to kiss her?"

"Who said anything about kissing her," Nino said with a giant grin on his face.

Adrien blushed hard.

"Anyway as much fun as it is to see you like this I really could go for something to eat so can we go."

"Yeah."

While they were walking Nino was in deep thought trying to remember something. Then it hit him.

"You know what I think Alya's best friend is called 'Marinette'."

"That would be such a coincidence."

"Yea she talks about her all the time. I got to ask her at some point."

"Yep just saying it so you can talk to her more," that time Adrien smirks.

"I have you know, that I've talked to her several times."

"Whatever," Adrien rolled his eyes.

 **MLMLMLMLMLML**

When it was lunch time for Marinette she went on her phone and called Alya.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Alya I got 2 things two say. Number 1. Didn't you say that the guy you have a crush on is called Nino?"

"Yes and I did not say I have a crush on him. I just like him as a friend. Anyway why you talking about him?"

"Well. This morning I bumped into this super cute guy and his friend was called Nino."

"Firstly. Does he wear a hat or headphones? And secondly who is this super cute guy your talking about. Omg girl do you love him. Spill!" Alya was in journalist mode.

Mari blushed at that, "Yea he had a hat on. And no I just thought he was good looking."

"Mhmm girl I know when you are lying." she smirked.

"What no I just met him." Mari was on full blush mode.

"Mhmm."

"Well maybe I might just have a tiny crush on him." Mari murmured.

"Ahhhh girl that's awesome news I have to meet him. Nino said once that his friend was called Adrien. Girl please tell me that was his name!"

Mari was shocked, "Yea his name was Adrien but we didn't exchange numbers so we probably won't see each other again."

"OMG that was so Nino I think I have got to talk to him soon. Don't worry I will have you two guys dating before this week ends. Shoot girl sorry but I got to go. Bye!"

"Bye." After that Alya hung up.

Mari was speechless. She was shock to find that Adrien was friends with Nino and that it is the same Nino that Alya likes even if she says otherwise.

Soon the bell rang signaling that her lunch was over. The good news is that her next class doesn't start till 5 o'clock, the bad news she had tons of homework to do.

 **MLMLMLMLMLML**

It was half seven.

That was when Nino knock on his door.

Adrien answered, "So bro. I need an answer now."

"Well I have been thinking for a while and I finally have an answer... Yes I will do it."


	3. Chapter 3 The Experiment

Nino blinked at him. Astonished. He honestly thought he would say 'no', or 'Nino you are crazy! If you thought I would ever say yes!', or 'Never in a million years!' or something along those lines.

He made sure he wasn't imagining it, by slapping his face, which he regretted straight after he did that. Adrien gave him a funny look. Once Nino recovered he asked, "Really you actually want to do the experiment, after everything I said?"

"Well I have thought about it ever since you told me and thought it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, plus it would be cool if it did work and if it doesn't, it doesn't."Adrien said with a smile.

"Well if your so sure bro." Adrien nodded. "Then let's go. We have about half an hour to get their and it's like a 45 min drive or something like that, but with with me as your driver we'll get there 25 min tops."

"That makes me worry."

"Don't," he grinned. "Now come on. We don't want to make Hawk Moth angry, because when he's angry things get ugly."

"Hawk Moth?"

"I'll explain everything once we're in the car OK?"

"Yeah I would like to know everything that I'm getting into." Adrien smiled. Together they headed to Nino's car and drove to Akuma's secret base.

 **MLMLMLMLMLML**

While they were in Nino's car. Nino was explaining what Akuma was and what they wanted him to do for them and who Hawk Moth was.

"So Hawk Moth created Akuma for illegal experiments that he can't sell or show the world but he can get results from them?" Nino nodded. "Why would he go that far to make these experiment even though no one will see it? What's the point?"

"No body really knows what he wants with these experiments. He could sell them illegally for all we know but that would be foolish, he could go to jail by that and he is a very smart man so we don't think he would be stupid to do that plus he keeps his plans to himself so we just don't know. Only Nooroo knows because Hawk Moth trusts him. I think they have known each other for a long time for a man like Hawk Moth to trust him." Nino simply said.

"OK. And Hawk Moth wears a mask to keep his identity a secret from everyone?"

"Yep."

"So let me get this straight you work for a guy who hides his identity from everyone he works for and you guys do illegal experiment for results for him because or his plans?"

"Pretty much." Nino replied.

"You are crazy."

"Well the pay is good, I guess that's why most people do it. Some might want to do it to see results of it and some might enjoy it. Who knows." Nino pulled up at the building and parked the car. "We're Here."

Adrien looked out the window amazed. The building was huge, the colour was just plain white but it was tall. It look like it had about 30 floors. Adrien would never had guess that Akuma were hiding here. He thought it was in an abandoning building out from peoples watching eyes, but instead it was a well kept building with shiny glass windows.

They got out the car and went up to the building. Nino knocked on the door.

This time it was a big tall man who they saw through the door. A kind of guy who you would not want to be in a fight with.

"Password?" he questioned with a deep voice.

"Kwami." he answered.

"Who are you with Nino?"

"He was the one I was talking about yesterday."

"OK. You can come in."

They followed him in silence. He led the way.

Adrien whispered to Nino, "Who is he?"

"That's our guard Ivan, you don't want to mess with him in any way,", he nodded.

They arrived at the end of the stairs to another door that is there base.

Ivan was the one who knocked, "What is the password?"

"Miraculous," the door opened and showed Nooroo with questionable eyes on Adrien. Adrien noticed and became nervous. After a few moments later he walked away.

They all walked in and Nino notice two unfamiliar people. He was about to question them when Alya walked over to him a said.

"Great news we got two other people willingly to do the experiment." Alya said with a forced smile but Nino didn't notice because he was too busy admiring her.

While they were talking Adrien went to the two other experimenters.

"Hi. I'm Adrien Agreste," he shook hands with a girl.

Once the girl saw him she was all over him, "Hi I'm Lila Rossi. Aren't you a model?"

"Yea I was but I'm not any more," he said in his politest voice he could muster. He knew she was just interested in his fame not actually him. He hated girls like that.

"Really why would yo-" but she got cut off.

"Hey I'm Dave McBoss. Nice to meet you," he said with a big smile on his face.

"You to," he shook his hand.

"This is so cool don't you think guys?" Dave asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah super." Lila said not enthusiastically at all. "I'm only in it for the money I couldn't care less if it works or doesn't."

"I think it would be cool if it did work. What animal or insect ability would you like to have?" Adrien questioned.

"Well I think it would be disgusting to have an ability of an insect so I would like to have fox abilities." Lila answered.

"I think it would be awesome to have abilities of a bear because there awesome." Dave commented.

"I would like to have abilities of a cat."

"There abilities are interesting." That didn't come from either Dave or Lila. No. That voice was cold as ice, it reminded him of his father. He shivered at that thought. The voice came behind him so he turned and saw a man with a mask on wearing the colours purple, silver and black with a cane it was an unusual sight to see for Adrien, Dave and Lila.

"I am Hawk Moth," he said with a wicked grin that sent shivers to a lot of people.

"Hi I am Adrien sir."

"I'm Lila."

"And I am Dave. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine."

After there brief introduction he let them be and addressed the whole 'team'. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes," they all called.

"Excellent. Let's get started," he look at the three of them and then pointed at Dave. "You. You will be the first to try out this experiment."

"Yes sir. Wish me luck guys." after that he walked up to this big machine that fits a human in it. Dave went in and the doors shut. You couldn't see him through the door and there was some smoke coming from the machine.

The machine made big noises like banging and a kind of drilling noises. They were some lights flashing. But what scared everyone the most and blocked out the noises was Dave. He was screaming, shouting. He was in pain.

"LET ME OUT! IT BURNNNSSS! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dave screamed. He was banging on the door trying to open it.

He kept screaming. Everyone except Hawk Moth was in panic some were screaming to turn it off. They went as quick as they could to shut it off, but it wasn't quick enough.

All of a sudden Dave went silent. Once they completely shut it off they raced to open the door but when they did, they didn't like what they saw.

There wasn't anyone their. Just a burnt smell and ashes on the ground.

It went silence, everyone was shocked. Nobody moved but a few people fainted.

Then Lila screamed, "There is no way I'm going in that… THING! Wait till everyone hears about this!" She turned around and walked away.

A gun shot was heard.

Everyone gasped.

Lila went down with a thud. Blood surrounding her body.

They all turned around to see who had shot her. It was HawkMoth.

"Are you crazy why the hell did you shoot her!" Alya screamed at him.

"She would of told everyone. We wouldn't want that now would we. We can not get caught! Fix the machine now!" he looked at Adrien with a wicked grin, "You will either do the experiment and tell no one or you will get shot and never see daylight again. Your choice. What will it be?"


	4. Chapter 4 The decision

Adrien stood their speechless.

It was as if time itself had stopped, he didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to feel; shock, anger, confusion, sadness… But above all he was scared.

Millions of thought were buzzing in Adrien's head; _if I stay would it really be possible to walk out of this experiment alive? Or would I just end up like Dave? But what if the experiment does actually work, who knows what I could be capable of. I'd finally have a purpose in life, I wouldn't just be know as Gabriel's son. And if I decide to walk out would I be able to escape or would I suffer the same fate as Lila? If I did escape would I be living in fear for the rest of my life always wondering if they'd find me. I would have to go into hiding._

"Ehhh… I…um… I'll… I'm not doing it!" He trembled.

HawkMoth was surprised and angry by his answer but did nothing to express it on his face, just showed his signature frown. He cleared his throat, "Are you sure, you know what will happen if you refuse." He looks at Adrien but his expression didn't change.

HawkMoth signed and closed his eyes disappointed. Seeing his chance, Adrien turned around and ran straight to the door as fast as he could. But he wasn't fast enough. Ivan and Kim blocked his way out destroying all his hopes of escape.

"I'm really disappointed in you Adrien," he tutted, "Nooroo, you know what to do," he gestured his hand signaling Nooroo.

Nooroo emerged from the shadow's from the corner of the room. There was a blank expression on his faced but his eyes showed a glimpse of sorrow. He never considered himself to be a murderer, I _'m just following orders it's just business,_ he kept telling himself as if to justify what he was about to do.

With a sigh he raised his M9 shotgun and began to pull on the trigger.

"Aaaagggghhhh," whimpered Nooroo who just got attacked by a desperate Nino who was trying to save his best friend by knocking the gun out of Nooroo's hand. Nino was filled with adrenaline ready for a fight. But Nooroo did not react other than looking confused, this only made Nino even more on edge.

This only made HawkMoth more mad, his face darkening.

"Wait! Please wait! Please don't kill him! I'll do it! I'll do it! Just don't shoot him!" Adrien Shouted from across the room. Relief spread across Nino's face, but he felt guilt for ever dragging Adrien into this mess.

Adrien was amazed at what his friend was doing for him, but he couldn't let his friend go through that. Nino was his first and best friend since nursery and now he is risking his own life for him. Adrien couldn't help but think it was his fault, _If I had just said no to you Nino, you wouldn't be risking your life to save mine. It's all my fault!_

HawkMoth looked at Nino, "I can't have you do that Nino, you are too important in this operation. Nooroo stand down, Adrien has made an excellent decision." he turned towards Adrien, "tomorrow morning you will enter the machine but in the meantime Nooroo I want you to lock him in the seller we can't have him trying to escape again. Oh and Nino you are to have no contact with him until after the experiment. As for everyone else you will be under lock-down that means no one is to leave or contact anyone in the outside world. From this moment on you will all be under supervision." An eerie grin spread across HawkMoth's face sending shivers down everyone's spines.


	5. Chapter 5 The Beginning

HawkMoth dismissed everyone and told Kim and Ivan to dispose of Lila's body before he went to his office.

Nooroo pushed Adrien to the seller and locked him in. He didn't think he would try to escape because he would know his fate if he did try.

Adrien looked around the room, it was really small, the only furniture was a chair and a mirror, the paint was old, rough and dull. There was spider webs all over the place and the carpet was stained.

"Looks like nobody's clean this room in a while." Adrien whispered to himself then signed. "Just my luck." He sat down on the chair, closed his eyes and started thinking how all this happened.

After about ten minutes later he heard his name get called in a quiet voice. Thinking it was just his imagination he ignored it.

Then he heard it again.

He sat up and walked to the door, looking through it. At first he didn't see anything then out of no where pop out Nino.

"Nino what are you doing here? You might get caught." Adrien warned but was happy Nino came to see him anyway.

"Dude, I'm not just going to sit around here and watch my best friend risk his life for a guy in a mask. Plus he doesn't get to boss me around. I'm my own man," Nino said with his head held high.

"Thanks Nino that means a lot. But how are you going to get me out of here?"

Nino looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I have no idea. Yet," Adrien signed,"But I will think of something DJ's honer." Adrien smiled.

"Look bro I'm so sorry for what I've have done. This is all my fault. I should of never told you to do this. I-"

Adrien cut him off, "Nino it's not your fault. It's mine and HawkMoth's. And since I choose to do this I will finish that experiment."

"What bro no-"

"I have a better chance to survive doing this experiment than saying I won't do it. You know it just as much as I do."

Nino looked dejected, "There must be another way. I-"

They heard footsteps, Nino signed, "That must be Kim coming, I got to go. I promise I will find a way to stop this." then he ran away from Kim's direction, leaving Adrien back to his thoughts.

 **MLMLMLMLMLML**

When Nino left Adrien alone he had a new goal. To help Adrien during this problem. He was walking down the corridor when he saw a shadow. He stop and moved towards the shadow slowly to see who the shadow belonged to then he heard talking, but there was only one shadow no one else was there. _Duudddeeee is th_ _at_ _a ghost?_ He crept closer and closer to find out it was Alya. He blow a sign of relive. _Oh thank god_ _it's just Alya_ _. Wait!? Alya!?_ _What's she doing here?_ He took a closer look, and found out she was on her phone. _What! She not aloud to have her phone."_

"Yes Fu, I understand. Yes I got it all on my USB. But what about Adrien?" Alya was saying on her phone.

"Alya what the what is going on?!" he shouted at her confessed written all over his face.

"NINO!" She stared at him in complete shocked, "What are you doing here!?" Alya questioned.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Nino look at her still on her phone with a USB in her other hand.

Then it hit him, "Alya your a Sp-" Alya ran at Nino and covered her hand over Nino's mouth, muffling his shock.

"Not here!" she then dragged Nino to a closet and shut the door.

"Wha-" Alya shh-ed him and pointed to her phone.

"Fu should I say? Really but why? Of course I trust him. OK. Bye Fu." she turned her phone off and look a Nino.

"Nino what I'm about to say you can't tell anyone and I mean anyone." Nino nodded eyes wide. "I am an undercover agent, working at 'Miraculous Inc.' to shut down Akuma."

"What. Why?" _Well I know why but why!?_

"Because there doing illegal experiment, using illegal equipment and guns and the police have been after HawkMoth for a while now because of his crimes." That's all she said.

"Wait what are HawkMoth's crimes?!" Nino was scared of the answer.

"Err. I think it's best if you don't know." Nino was now panicking now.

"We have to warn Adrien He-" Alya interrupted him.

"What are you crazy you can't tell anyone!"

"what really?" Nino said dumbfounded.

"Well at least not right now OK?"

"OK," Nino promised to not tell a soul to anyone. Alya smiled and they walk out the closet discreetly making sure nobody saw them because what could they say to them if they did and what would they think?

 **MLMLMLMLMLML**

The next day, everyone was still fixing the machine and Adrien was still the small room thinking over his life choices.

Rose came to Adrien and gave him some tea and sandwiches for his breakfasts because Rose thinks everyone deserves to eat, even if there lock against their own will. Adrien thank her.

During his time in the small room Nino found him a paddle ball in a closet and gave it to him to play with. He got up to 42 within an hour then 156 hours later. Nino came when there was no one guarding him.

Alya was still finding more information on HawkMoth and helping out with the experiment to blend in.

Nino was forced to help the experiment too even though he didn't want to help them experiment it on Adrien, but Alya forced him to and trust Nino when he says you don't want to argue with an angry Alya, she might be worst than HawkMoth with a bad mood.

When it was 6:30pm, the dreaded words that Adrien, Nino, Alya and probably nearly all the co-worker didn't want to hear.

"The Machine's fixed. We're ready to test it, everything's up and ready!"Max shouted to everyone, hoping that they would hear him so he won't need to shout again.

HawkMoth grinned happy but evilly to hear it's ready, "Excellence! Come my akuma's! Kim bring Adrien!" HawkMoth shouted.

Kim went to where Adrien was and opened the door, "It's time."

Adrien walk with Kim to where everyone was, still seeing Lila's blood on the floor from yesterday not even bothering to clean it up.

Everyone look at Adrien with pity, guilt and sorrow for him. Nino was having a panic attack and Alya was helping him cope it.

Max turned the machine on and this time it made smoke, lights went flashing and it made the same noises again just like the last time before Dave died.

Adrien gulped at that, hoping, preying that he won't have the same fate as Dave did. He walk up to the machine and went inside. The doors closed on him and you couldn't see him because of that.

"Now!" HawkMoth shouted at Max.

Max pushed the button and it began.

Adrien would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. When he heard HawkMoth shout to Max to start he begged to god again. When it started he felt a strong shock and energy going through his whole body. Then he started feeling pain everywhere in his body. He felt strange like he's is changing. _Please show this is not meaning I'm dying._

Little did he know he had cat ears growing out of his head, his teeth going pointer, eyes changing, getting a black tail.

When he was done he was just happy he wasn't dead but alive but he was really exhausted, that took a lot of energy out of him.

When he look at everyone they all gasped and had wide eyes.

Adrien looked at everyone, confusion written all over his face, "What?"


	6. Chapter 6 Chat Noir

**A/N:** I am so sorry i haven't be posting for a while. I didn't want to leave it this late and hopefully it won't ever again. I was busy with school, got sick, lost my notebook where i wrote my chapters then i got sick again. I'm soooooo sorry i will have the next chapter out sooner than this one was. btw for Adrien going out the window it is further away from the ground. anyway Enjoy! =^.^=

HawkMoth was sitting on his 'throne' on the top floor looking down on the events that just occurred before his eyes.

At first he was very pleased that Adrien survived the experiment and didn't die like Dave did. _'_ _It work it finally worked after all my hard work. Now I can-'_ But as soon as the smoke faded away his thought disappeared with it. He realized that his experiment was not a success after all. He was shocked then fuming, anger boiled inside of him thinking of what went wrong again. He was so devastated with rage that he got up with Nooroo trailing be hide him and left the room.

No one had notice HawkMoth leaving the room because of everyone was staring at Adrien.

Adrien just stared at everyone, staring back at him with unreadable expressions written on their faces. _'Why are they staring at me like that?'_ Adrien thought a bit uncertainly.

The silence went on like this for a few seconds longer, before finally Nino felt the awkwardness to unbearable to handle.

Nino cleared his throat, "Bro don't freak out, buuutt well you have erm how do I put this in a not freaking out kind of way… You have ears, er cat ears. -''

"WHAT!-'' Adrien shouted.

"-But hey you still look like good looking man, like a model, and you love anime, you're just like a neko. Hey for Halloween-'' Alya elbowed him, cutting him off.

"Nino! not helping!'' Alya whispered screamed, trying to hide her distaste.

Nino looked back at Adrien seeing how distressed he looked.

He broke the silence by shouting, "Does anyone have a mirror?!''

Everyone still stood where they were, looking at him petrified.

Nino gave them all a death glare, feeling disappointed and anger towards them for the moment.

Alix snapped out of it and walked forward to where Nino and Adrien were standing. She handed him her her hand mirror. It was pink with black hearts on it.

Once Adrien took the mirror from Alix's hand she went back to where she was standing next to Kim and waited to see what his reaction is.

Beside her Kim looked at her with his mouth opened in shock.

Alix noticed Kim's reaction and looked at him with confusion, "What?''

"You have a mirror?''

"Yeah, so? You're not the only one that carry's a mirror around,'' she smirked.

"Well it's just that it's very girly of you,'' he said amazed.

"So you calling yourself a girl then?'' Alix said with an amused smile on her face.

"No. What was that Max? You need me? Coming!'' He goes over to where Max was standing. Alix watches and rolls her eyes.

Adrien looks down in Alix's mirror. Finally getting to see what everyone was staring at. He looked at his reflection, not believing what he was seeing. He brought his hands up to touch the cat ears to make sure they were actually real. His eyes were more like cat eyes. He was pretty sure that if you turned the lights off that his eyes could glow in the dark. He started to lower the mirror to see that his clothes had holes in it and it look burnt, he then saw something swishing be hide him and turned his head around to see a black furry tail.

He stared at his tail with wide eyes, "What the heck! Is that really a part of me!?''

Alya walked up be hide him and pulled his tail. Adrien hissed and jump around to where Alya was standing, covering his tail protectively. "Yep, it's apart of you,''

He looked at himself again in the mirror, "Oh my god! I'm half cat! That's so cool! I could be a superhero like in the movies! But this is bad I can't go around looking like a neko Nino because they are not real if anyone saw me they would think I'm some mutant call me a freak, then call the police, take me to a facility look me up, maybe even kill me. Nino tell me you can change me back!'' Adrien started pacing about starting to worry about this all.

"Bro don't worry, we'll figure this out OK, and reverse it OK. You just have to stay here till we figure it out.'' Nino said trying to calm him down. " We also have to do some test on you and see what have changed, not only in appearance but also for traits of a cat."

"OK but do you have any clothes that I could have since I have holes in these clothes?'' Adrien asked in hope of changing into something more comfortable.

"Erm, maybe?'' Nino started looking around and went into a small cupboard in the corner of the room where they were lots of boxes. He looked in each box and found one with Halloween costumes they were some clown costumes that Nino look at with hatred _'Nope not for Adrien'_ , he saw lots of girl costumes too _'Haha I don't think Adrien would want to wear that'_ Nino thought giggling. He saw some superhero costumes _'No.'_ He dug deeper and found a black leather suit with a matching mask and boots. He started thinking and took it with him back to Adrien.

"Here you go Adrien,'' Nino handed Adrien the leather suit. "It was the best one I found and you get a free mask,'' Nino said smiling. "The toilets over there,'' He pointed to the right.

"Thanks,'' Adrien went to the toilet and got changed into his new clothes but put his mask in his belt. He came out of the toilet, "How do I look?'' He said strutting a pose.

"Good bro,'' Nino said putting his thumb up.

"Yeah rocking the suit,'' Alya smiled.

''But I would look better in it wouldn't I?'' Nino replied.

"Maybe?'' Alya smirked.

They took Adrien around the lab testing him to see what he could do. What they learned was that he could do lots of cat like thing. He could see in the dark, had better hearing, sensitive to his tail and ears, great reflexes and that he had sharper nails as well as pointer teeth.

Nathaniel went to HawkMoth office and knocked on his door, "Come in!'' he shouted.

"Uh HawkMoth we tested Adrien out and have the results written down so we know what to change in the experiment.'' he spoke quietly.

"Excellent, you may leave,'' Nathaniel nodded and left the room.

HawkMoth turned to face Nooroo, "Nooroo we can't let Adrien leave here alive.''

Nooroo was not happy about this but nodded to him.

All of a sudden HawkMoth's door burst opened and Nooroo and HawkMoth came out the big guns pointing at Adrien.

"This is just business! Goodbye Adrien,'' everyone was surprised at that, but didn't have enough time to think about it after Nooroo and HawkMoth started shooting at Adrien. He started dodging the bullets and running away.

''DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!'' HawkMoth shouted at everyone. They didn't want to but they knew HawkMoth all too well not to disobey him.

''RUN ADRIEN!'' Nino shouted. Nino and Alya were the only ones who didn't try to stop Adrien from escaping.

Adrien tried thinking of a way to escape, when he saw a window. He ran towards it and when they shot at him he ducked and they shot the window glass. He saw his opening and jumped out but HawkMoth saw it coming and managed to soot him just before they lost him. Adrien managed to land on his feet when he fell out of the window like a true cat. He screamed out of pain, HawkMoth shot him in the right side of his stomach. He fled from the building as fast as he could not wanting to get got.

 **MLMLMLMLMLML**

Marinette checked her phone it was 10:00pm and she was just leaving her part time job in a restaurant. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to her apartment and sleep for days and not think about all the projects she had to complete within the next month.

She walked into an alley way for a short cut to get to her apartment quicker.

When suddenly she heard a loud bang, like something large hit the bins. She got a big fright and jumped back. She looked around to see what it was but what she saw was not what she expected.

"Hello?''

 **A/N:** I actually got an Instagram account recently for miraculous where I post drawings that I did I'm not that good i also post spoliers and will now post chapter updates please follow me if you want. I'm called Miraculous26. =^.^=


End file.
